SOE Status
Main Page | Guild Forums | Site Map SOE Servers are DOWN SOE Forums are DOWN UPDATE 2: 8:37pm PST: We just saw this from Dave "Smokejumper" Georgeson on Twitter: "Best laid plans of mice. We launch tomorrow at 10am PST, Noon CST, 1pm EST. The background data scripts took WAY longer to run then anticipated. Sorry all." And here's a very long descriptive post from the Chief Technical Officer (CTO) that explains more: http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=510324 ---- UPDATE 1: 7:40pm PST: Everyone get some sleep! Here's the latest update spotted on Facebook: Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Trolls... We have just evaluated the status of the current update and have come to the conclusion that we can either unlock servers and risk broken content, or ensure that we provide the best experience possible and delay the update to tomorrow morning. We have to do it RIGHT. For all of you and for all of us. So please, bear with us, relax overnight, and let us sortie into the new day together. Community will be in office at 7:00am PST and will immediately review status and give you all an update. We are aiming for morning and working as hard as we possibly can. Yer faithful Dwarf, Brasse ---- ORIGINAL STATUS: All servers will come down at 12:01am PST on Tuesday, December 6, 2011 for the Age of Discovery and Game Update 62 patch. Estimated downtime is currently 12 hours; U.S. servers are anticipated to come back online around 12:00pm PST (noon). Due to the volume of data involved, international servers will experience extended downtime. When patch notes are available we will put them on our Game Update 62 page. In addition, SOE account management and commerce services will be offline for all games during the transition period. Forums may also experience periodic outages. Remember that the EQ2X forums will be locked tomorrow morning at 10:00am PST. All EQ2X forum users should take this time to register anew on the EQII forums; you can start posting there now! Beginning at 8:00am PST there will be a live webcast, Countdown to the Age of Discovery, on TwitchTV. Various members of the EQII team will be interviewed on the webcast. It is expected to run until 9:45am PST. A producer's letter from Dave "Smokejumper" Georgeson is also expected tomorrow morning. We'll keep you updated once that is available. In addition, the EverQuest2.com website is being relaunched into its new incarnation and should be available after the downtime. Pre-orders for Age of Discovery will remain open until 11:59pm PST tonight, December 5. During the downtime you are welcome to join us in the Lobby channel of our Guide/vcp GSC chat. Councellor is also trying to set up a RB java applet that you can use (please be patient - hopefully it's coming sometime this afternoon). ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ---- POST YOUR COMMENTS HEREor you can post your comments using the comment box below